Talk:Roleplay: Dragon Ball UF Rescue Saga
This might be our shortest Saga in the series or the longest i have no idea how this is gonna turn out the is basically a test saga to see how well a character from another franchise would do in a Roleplay Sonichog14 15:29, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Okay. He Who Must Not Be Trolled 15:35, June 7, 2012 (UTC) So this is a test for all characters that are in other fiction? -Lau the G No i'm only doing 1 character at a time i'm not gonna flood this thing with random characters like naruto or something Sonichog14 23:36, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I wasn't able to edit for a bit, guys. I'm a little sick, but getting over it. He Who Must Not Be Trolled 20:15, June 8, 2012 (UTC) LIKE IT? Ok so since i am testing out to see if other-franchise characters will work i would like to you to vote on how well you think it is going. Only vote once and yes i am allowed to vote muahahahahahahah but seriously please give your honest opinion on this saga. Love It---2 Hate It---0 Meh---0 Love it I love it so far because it has a bit more interacton with the characters so far, because in the last 2 sagas they were fighting like the entire time so it's nice to see a change Sonichog14 01:21, June 9, 2012 (UTC) I think this was a great idea. Most of the characters from other serieses are doing great in the story. -Lau the G Hate It Meh Pan Pan should be in this.AREA95000 21:51, June 9, 2012 (UTC) -_-* Why do ppl want pan in this so badly? She is what made GT horrible! Sonichog14 21:52, June 9, 2012 (UTC) FOR THE LAST TIME STOP ASKING ABOUT PAN AREA!!!!! -Lau the G I 1000% Disagree with that and she do NOT made GT horrible and really like her unlike other people!AREA95000 01:23, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Area, this isn't your story. This whole raging "it's my opinion therefore you must agree" ends here. I will not ask you to stop again. -KidVegeta Game,set,Match to KV!-Theecho12457 Woah KV sounds serious Area I think you should stop! -Lau the G Ok i know KV wanted this to end already but i must add this AREA if you want pan in an RP so bad then why don't you just make your own RP. I'm not the owner of RP's or anything if thats what you think i am just the owner of this one Sonichog14 02:28, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Look I stop already I will not say any thing else about this!!!AREA95000 04:14, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Muscles???? Since when has Brocc had muscles??? Theecho12457 05:23, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Brocc weighs 255 lbs -Lau the G Fine then Theecho12457 22:20, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Horenso's not skinny either he weighs ore than Brocc, at least that's how I drew it. -Lau the G I'm Upset , |text=Why are people not editing? This is making me upset. What happened to Sonichog and Scienceboy?!}}}